


Purple, Pink And Blue, If It's All The Same To You

by Inky_Scribbles



Series: Asexual Dick Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Again there are dubious swear words but I tried to make them milder, Asexual Character, Asexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Damian Wayne, Confused Bisexual, Confused asexual and bisexual solidarity, Damian is a Confused Bisexual, Damian is confused, Dick is the confused asexual we need right now, Dick is tired, Drabble, Gen, Ice Cream, Mild Language, The only thing I'm missing is cake tbh, so tired he didn't realise he's not the only LGBT+ in the batfam, still doesn't by the end of the fic, yay I finally used the word asexual in the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: Damian has a question and Dick is too tired for this, but he'll take the ice cream anyway.





	Purple, Pink And Blue, If It's All The Same To You

"Grayson!"

It was the chopped call that made him stop, lowering his keys and turning to look at Damian. "Are you leaving?"

Dick nodded slowly. "Yes, I have patrol later tonight. Bludhaven needs me, too, but that can wait." To be entirely honest, Dick was glad for the distraction. Taking care of both Bludhaven and Gotham at the same time was a difficult task. He was definitely leaning towards Tim-quantities in terms of how much sleep he was getting. The police shifts didn't help much, either. "Did you need something?"

"Yes." Damian stopped, almost looking ashamed, but quickly pulling himself together. Dick had a hunch he knew what this was about, but he wouldn't push. "I require your assistance. With... sexualities." Thought so.

Dick smiled reassuringly— well, it wouldn't have been reassuring to anyone else, but a reassuring smile to Damian was patronising, apparently, so Dick had learned a particular flavour of congratulatory smile that seemed to have the effect he was after. "Of course. You know you can come to me anytime you need help."

He gave a gruff nod, sticking his hand in his pocket and retrieving the new model of Wayne Tech phone. He tapped on it for a moment, and then thrust the device into his face. "What is this?" Damian demanded.

It was a quick Google search. First came the dictionary definitions and then a Wikipedia article with a pink, purple and blue flag as the image. 

Dick knew that Damian wasn't stupid, and definitely wasn't a fan of asking for help, especially if he felt it was unnecessary, so there must be something he was missing. The definition was simple enough. "This is the bisexual flag." 

Damian made a frustrated noise, somewhere between a growl and and a whine. It sounded a bit like a hungry Titus, actually. "I understand that."

So it was the actual definition that he was struggling with, then. It was a little unusual for Damian to be so hung up on a word, but maybe the nature of it was what made it complicated. Talia probably didn't think talking about sexualities was necessary back at the League. Very different to his time at the circus.

"I understand what it means. I am simply unsure of the stigma connected to it." He pointed to one of the news articles displayed further down the page. 

"Bisexuality is a myth," says Gotham Elite. The usual propaganda, Dick mused, a tad despondently. He hoped he didn't know the Elite personally.

He was so distracted by the article he almost missed what Damian said next. "I thought everyone felt that way."

He had to stop for a second. That was a little too naive for Damian's usual thinking. Surely he had seen the streets? There were mostly only straight couples, and where there were gay ones, they were harassed or insulted. And he couldn't possibly have not seen the articles on the internet, could he?

Well, yes he had seen the articles, and this was his reaction, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.   
And then it kind of struck him. There was a post that he had read a few days ago, about parents who put down their children for their mental health issues because "everyone felt like that". About how they later found out that they had the exact same issues, but had perceived it to be normal their entire lives, because that was all they knew.

It wouldn't be too far-fetched for him to take those instances on the streets as coincidences if he thought that everyone was bisexu—

Hang on a second. What had Damian just said? "Wait, Damian, are you..." Dick stopped. Then started again anyway, because Damian hated it when he stopped mid-sentence. "... Bisexual?"

Damian looked to the side, purposefully puffing more foggy air into the sky, probably to try to hide his face. Holy...

Holy Crow. That was as good as a confirmation, coming from Damian.

Dick couldn't help it anymore. He laughed like he hadn't really since his little brothers had accidentally found out about his asexuality. Despite their acceptance, there had been something a little tense in the back of his throat, tethering his smiles to a tighter notch. It just felt so great to know, somehow. He could feel the relief sloshing about in his belly.

"Hey, Dami," He slung an arm around Damian's shoulders— the way Damian said he hated, but secretly liked. Screw patrol tonight, Bludhaven could hold out for a few extra hours. "Wanna go get ice cream with the others?"

Had Dick been anyone else, he wouldn't have noticed the tiny, tiny smile on Damian's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This one felt a little clunky but I'm putting it out there anyway. I'll edit it later if I feel the need because I'm 60% sure it's just my Author-Glasses™.
> 
> Thanks for all of the kudos and bookmarks on this series so far! You guys are awesome. Thanks also to Starculler, who was the first to comment. It means a lot to me, guys.


End file.
